


In Seconds...

by aworldoffandoms



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms
Summary: Nicolette and Ethan go for coffee but it happens in seconds and there’s nothing Ethan can do...
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 13





	In Seconds...

The birds chirp as the early morning Boston air breezes through Nicolette’s hair as she walks to the coffee shop down the street from Edenbrook. Ever since she had gone there with Ethan her intern year, it had become her regular coffee spot and she was on friendly terms with the barista, Leah. 

“Getting your normal fix for the start of the day, Nicolette?” 

Nicolette jumps at the deep tenor that rumbles just behind her, rustling the hair next to her ear and she snaps around to meet the blue eyes of the aforementioned Ethan Ramsey, a grin on his face, a slash of amusement settles in his expression at seeing her reaction to his sudden appearance. 

“Ethan! Don’t do that! You scared me.” 

Ethan sighs and folds his arm across his chest at her admonishment. “I simply came here to get my usual. It isn’t necessarily my fault that you stopped right in front of me. You should be more observant, Rookie.” 

Nicolette’s cheeks redden at his casual tone but she could hear the quiet tease in his voice and it made her heart hammer behind her ribs. Ethan wasn’t an overtly teasing person but he seems to do it more and more with her and it gave Nicolette a little thrill because it meant that he was comfortable around her. Safe. Relaxed.

Despite her inward reaction, Nicolette gives him a playful glare and she steps back just a few inches but just only barely because, despite her close proximity, she didn’t want to put too much space between them. They had just started to date, albeit secretly, and any time with him in public was a treasure to her just as the times before when they’d steal kisses in the on-call room or in an abandoned hall or in his office where anyone could walk in and see them openly making out on his couch. 

Ethan’s hand grazes Nicolette’s lower back and she stiffens and her breath catches at the contact, that slight touch spreads through her and warms her in the best way possible. Ethan grows more confident at hearing her breath stop and he flattens his hand against the curve of her waist, the rest of his tall frame moving to line with hers as if they’d been together forever, a regular occurrence for any couple except them. This was new and exciting for both of them. It was glorious too and Nicolette had to refrain from squealing in joy at Ethan’s actions, but she settles for leaning into him, her back to his chest almost. Nicolette almost faints at the feel of Ethan’s lips on the top of her head, his lips ghosting over it in a quick affectionate kiss. 

“Feeling bold today are you, Doctor Ramsey?” 

Nicolette can feel more than hear this chuckle that escapes him, his chest rumbling behind her. “You bring it out in me, Nicolette. I can’t help myself.” 

Nicolette giggles, her body melting deeper into Ethan’s hold, her chest alight with happiness. “I’m glad I could be a wonderful influence on you, Ethan.” 

“Oh, Rookie, you know—”

Ethan’s next words are cut off by a loud screech as all the patrons in the coffee shop turn at the sound, shocked gasps fill the space that is soon followed by shouts and screams as a large black SUV rockets through the front of the coffee shop, glass shatters, wood splinters and then deafening silence of the aftermath fills Ethan’s ears. 

It happens in seconds and it’s merely another second after that when Ethan realises that Nicolette isn’t with him, during the mad dash to get out of the way, she must have gotten lost in the commotion. A wave of relief runs through him but it’s soon outweighed by shock as he observes the destruction of his favourite place to get coffee. 

He doesn’t think, he just does as he switches into doctor mode, checking in on patrons that are slowly recovering, helping a few with beams from the roof off of their legs. It’s pandemonium but Ethan keeps a level head as he tends to all who need him.

“What do we have, Doctor?” 

Ethan glances up at the paramedic and vaguely recognises the face of Rafael Aveiro, his face serious and determined, the fire to help in his eyes and Ethan takes a deep breath to ground himself before rattling off some updates. 

Ethan points to a few people strewn around the vicinity. “We have a few broken bones over there and a head injury so takes him right away and a mother and daughter have some cuts and bruises.” 

Rafael nods silently, diligently heading to the man with the most serious injury as Ethan addresses a few others that need help, a massive advantage that Edenbrook was just down the street as a flood of nurses and paramedics arrive and Ethan can step back while the trauma nurses and doctors take over. 

***

Once the coffee shop’s cordoned off and most of the patrons are either assisted out or taken straight to Edenbrook, Ethan stands outside, his own face patched up, the adrenaline flies through him still, his hands’ clench and unclench at the restlessness ringing through every nerve. 

There is a nagging thought at the back of his mind and his stomach rolls with it. His instincts tell him that something isn’t right… 

_Where’s Nicolette?_

His heart sinks to the ground as he realises that he hasn’t seen his girlfriend since the SUV slammed into where they were standing and dread washes over him.

 _No, no, no…_

“Please, no…” Ethan whispers as his feet move him to stand in front of Rafael, delegating the last of the patients to Edenbrook. 

“Rafael?” 

Raf turns at the sound of his name and raises an eyebrow in question. Ethan hasn’t talked to him much but Nicolette was friends with him so he thinks Rafael would have the same amount of concern as he did for Nicolette’s safety. 

Ethan tries to make sure that his voice doesn’t waver when he says the next words but he fails. “Have you seen Nicolette at all?”

Rafael’s eyebrows furrow and he shakes his head. “No. I thought she was at Edenbrook, helping with this situation.”

Ethan wills himself not to lose focus even if his heart is beating so hard it’s like a jackhammer is slamming against his ribcage. He runs a hand through his hair as he shakes his head. “No, she was in the coffee shop too but I thought she got out safely...”

Ethan trails off and both he and Rafael come to the same conclusion and sprint back to the shop like their feet were on fire, the black SUV still perched inside, the driver being carted off in a drunken stupor a while ago, the black mass of metal making Ethan unsteady.

_Please let her be okay..._

Ethan’s heart is in his throat as he steps back inside and he almost loses his breakfast at what he hears next, the unease making a home in his stomach transforms into blinding panic, the strength of it making his breath stop and a yell form in his throat. 

The voice is weak and the amount of fear coming from it made Ethan go cold as if ice had replaced the adrenaline flooding through him.

“H-hello…? Anybody there? Ethan…?” 

There's a painful cough and Ethan dashes to where he hears the sound, his feet carrying him themsleves to where she was.

“Nicolette? Sweetheart?” 

The endearment is a natural occurrence that Ethan doesn’t think twice about with Rafael there and lowers down to his hands and knees at the front of the mangled SUV, the twisted metal makes Ethan swallow, that foreboding dread returning full-force now. Ethan holds his breath for what he prepares himself to see. 

There are a few things he’s seen in his life that he’d never want to be witness to again and seeing Nicolette under a car, battered, bloody and bruised is on the top of his list. 

“Oh, god…” 

Ethan has to take a deep breath as his eyes burn at the sight of his girlfriend pinned to the ground, her lower body disappearing underneath the twist of metal and debris littered around her. 

“Ethan?” 

Ethan meets Nicolette’s eyes and gives her a smile, a small one because this wasn’t looking good and he wishes that this wasn’t happening. He’d rather himself be in this position than Nicolette. Anyone but her, really. He knows that’s a selfish thought but it’s the truth. This is the woman who’s turned his world upside down in the best way possible. He can’t lose her now. His voice is soft, gentle as if this wasn’t the most horrible thing to happen. “Hey, Rookie...”

Nicolette comes to her own understanding as her eyes water, the emerald of her irises shimmering in the light, the unadulterated terror flowing from her is palpable. 

“Ethan…” her voice is weak, scared and it makes Ethan tremble. “I c-can’t feel my legs. Please, get me out...” 

Ethan turns back to Rafael and with just one look Raf nods and turns back to his colleagues. “We have another patient needing to be extracted from under the vehicle! I need this car moved, _ASAP!_ ” 

Ethan grabs Nicolette’s hand tight but she doesn’t do the same, her grip is half the strength it normally is and Ethan hears the rattle in her chest and her eyes droop. 

“Nicolette. Please, stay awake. Don’t close your eyes.” 

“I’m so tired, Ethan. Maybe if I just take a nap...” 

That overwhelming fear shoots through him again like lightning, almost taking him under as he sees her breathing slow and her grip weakens even more between his hands. His words are a shout now, the terror seeping through each word like a slingshot. 

“Nicolette, no! **You can’t die on me, not now...please!** ”

Nicolette doesn’t answer and every thought of the future he's thought about with her almost fizzles away into nothing and he wants to curl up with her but he can't think like that because it’s a few breathless moments after that when the car is carefully lifted off Nicolette and she’s taken away, a brace around her neck and her lower body draped over with a blanket, Ethan’s hand still clasped in hers, his fingers wound tightly through her own. 

Ethan keeps his eyes trained on his girlfriend as she gets lifted into an ambulance, Ethan jumps up with her and sits next to her, his free hand running through her hair, the strands are matted with blood but Ethan doesn’t care. 

There is a constant knot in his chest and he knows that it won’t go away until Nicolette is safe and healthy again. Ethan takes a deep shuddering breath as his eyes sting. He can’t cry. Not now. He needs to be here for Nicolette. 

Ethan’s focus snaps to Nicolette again as he feels a small tug on his hand and he smiles when he meets his girlfriend’s bleary eyes. He learns forward and kisses her forehead, breathing in her scent of lavender and jasmine. It eases his heart a bit. 

“Are we going to E...denbrook?” 

Ethan nods, running his hands through her hair again before kissing her forehead again. “Shh. Yes, we are. **Let me take care of you**. You’ll be okay, sweetheart. You’ll be okay.” 

Nicolette gives his hand a squeeze to tell him she heard him before her eyes slip closed again and Ethan gives a sigh before he leans back, closing his own eyes and hoping beyond all hope that Nicolette pulls through.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr using a set of prompts from here: 
> 
> https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160229299370/prompt-list
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
